Daddys Here
by goldensaphire
Summary: Naruto is a loney child but what he doesnt know is that his father minato has been there the whole time . this is my first story . its a one shot , i hope you like it . I'd like to thank the person who reviewed my story , my laptops currently broken and so I can only access my account on my phone . I appreciate your advice and as soon as my laptop is fixed I will fix my mistakes .


Daddys Here

minato

I watch naruto go to school everyday but for some reason today seems different. He's constantly on edge, staring at things and quivering. He picks up his bag and makes his way to the door. Before he leaves I notice what is bothering him. His eyes dart to the calender for just a few seconds and sweat begins pouring down his face. I move towards it and notice todays date. It's the 10th of October. The day the nine tailed fox attacked the leaf village just 9 years ago, Narutos birthday, and the day me and kushina died . I notice straight away that my son is not scared but sad. This was the day he lost both parents and at the same time the day he was born.

As he walks down the street people begin moving away from him and whispering behind his back. The children, older and younger than him, shout hurtful words at him. Naruto normally would walk through the streets smiling and pretening everyone wasn't being so cruel. However today he just can't seem to keep the act up. As he passes a married couple he hears them comment on his parents. He comes to a sudden halt and turns around . shaking his fist in the air he shouts at the married couple. " You dont even understand! " He turns around and carries on walking .

What Naruto doesn't understand is why everyone hates him so much. As his father I hope he never has to learn why. I had hoped that the village would treat him like a hero as he should be treated but the villagers just cant accept him. Naruto must carry the burden of the nine tailed fox alone. No one will help him through this .

He makes his way towards the school . As he enters his classmates begin to snigger and whisper about him. He finally gets a hold of his act and puts on a happy face. He sits down next to Haruno Sakura and she begins to complain that hes taking up Sasuke's seat. Naruto simply yawns and greets her politely. It's obvious Naruto likes this girl. I smile to myself, he may look like me but hes just like his mother. Hes hot headed and enthusiastic and also the jinchuuriki to kurama as was kushina. Hes a perfect mixture of us both .

Nothing significant happens in class apart from when Uchiha Sasuke finally turned up and was swarmed by all the girls including Sakura. It's the end of the day and everyone exits the classroom into the school yard. Just like every other day Naruto sits on his swing and watches the children being picked up one by one by their parents. Uchiha Sasuke is no where to be seen. He is the only child Naruto never sees being greeted by family in the courtyard. When the last student leaves naruto finally gets off his swing and begins walking home.

When he arrives home he throws his bag on the floor and it's contents spill everywhere. I look around his bedroom, not a birthday card in sight. He looks out the window and a child begins throwing eggs at his house. Naruto simply closes the curtains and goes to the kitchen. When he goes in he sees the red pen mark circling todays date. October 10th, he had almost forgot .

It all becomes too much for Naruto. He falls to his knees and puts his head down. He cries all the tears he has been holding for so long. I look at him. I wish I could comfort him but I can't. I wish I had not put such a burden on him the day I sealed the nine tailed fox in him. I wish me and kushina were here helping him through it all. His silent tears become big sobs. All I want to do is make it stop. I want him to smile and be genuienly happy.

I only hope that one day he can forgive me for what I have done. Me and kushina never wanted this. We wanted to be here with him. He was our dream . "dad". "mom" He sobs. Although I know he cannot hear or see me. I crouch down and embrace him in a hug. I put my chin above his head and say the words I have always wanted to tell him. "Ssh, daddys here, daddys here Naruto".


End file.
